


Ficlet: Two-way Mirror, 1/1, Gen, [PG-13]

by sandymg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandymg/pseuds/sandymg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes are the mirror of the soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Two-way Mirror, 1/1, Gen, [PG-13]

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

_Sammy … Sam, where are you? ‘S too dark. C’mon, dude, say somethin’._  
   
 _Dean?_  
   
 _Yeah. I … dunno, got turned around and now … where are you?_  
   
 _You know where I am._  
   
 _No … I don’t. If I did I wouldn’t be … Turn a light on. Or light a match. Give me something so I can find you._  
   
 _You promised you wouldn’t, Dean._  
   
 _Wouldn’t what?_  
   
 _Find me._  
   
 _Why would I ever promise that? I always … C’mon, Sam. Just tell me where you are …_  
   
 _You bitchfacing me? … I swear Sam, I can hear your face moving … It’s not funny._  
   
 _I’m not laughing at you, Dean._  
   
 _But you won’t tell me where you are._  
   
 _Because you know._  
   
 _No … I … Oh fuck … Gotta get outta here Sammy … Can’t stay here._  
   
 _You’re right. You can’t._  
   
 _Fuckin’ hurts … burns … No … can’t let ‘em … Gotta say no … kept sayin’ no … and they don’t stop, they never stop._  
   
 _It has for you, Dean._  
   
 _Not while you’re here. Can’t go, Sam. Can’t leave you._  
   
 _Yes. You can. Go live a life. You promised … They’re back …_  
   
 _No … Sam … Sammy … SAM!_  
   
 _~~_  
   
“Dean … Dean, c’mon … you’re having a dream.”  
   
Dean blinks as he swallows down the scream that’s still shredding his throat. Sam … Sam’s body … is looking at him. Blankly. It talks to him again. “You okay? Got pretty noisy.”  
   
“Well it’s not like I woke you.”  
   
The smile makes it worse. “No, guess not.” There’s a pause as those cold eyes move over him. “Want to talk about it?”  
   
Dean stays stock still. Will not let this thing see him shake. “Don’t remember it.”  
   
“Good,” it says.  
   
Dean repeats the word even though it’s the biggest lie he’s ever told. Because nothing in this fucked up existence is anywhere near good. He knows it was just a dream. Like the other dreams of his time _there_.  
   
But what if?  
   
He looks back at Sam’s body, sitting back on the chair by the window. Gazing at nothing, maybe just his own reflection in the glass. What does it see if Sam’s not in there to reflect back? Wonders if the emptiness reflects back to Sam’s eyes like a two-way mirror.  
   
Dean turns back over in bed. Doesn’t think he’s going to get more sleep tonight.  
   
“You called for him, you know.”  
   
Sam’s voice startles him. The chill already traveling up his spine. “Who?”  
   
Sam just looks at him with a considering gaze. Scrutinizing and penetrating and scary as fuck.  
   
They both won’t make it. It’ll come down to a choice of who strikes first.  
   
Dean shuts his eyes and strengthens his resolve.  
   
It’s beyond life or death. Come morning he has a doctor’s appointment to keep.  
   
 ** _fin_**

  


**Author's Note:**

> beta: borgmama1of5


End file.
